Bobo the rabbit demon an somefairy's therapy time
by somefairy
Summary: what happens when a hyper rabbit demon and a crazy fairy get bored? Well read and you'll find out(crossover)and it's so completed!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, yuyu hakusho, Trigun, G Gundam, Ranma ½, Gundam wing or ruroni Kenshin …yet mua hahahahahaha

Authors Note: this is really messed up, but its funny and that's all that matters

One day SomeFairy (yes that's my name) and BoBo the rabbit demon were at there house watching a blank TV screen.

SomeFairy: This is boring.

BoBo the RD: Yeah, I know

SomeFairy: so what do you want to do

BoBo the RD: I don't Know what do you want to do

SF: What do you want to do

BBRD: What do you want to do

This went on for many hours until they both decided at once

SF and BBRD: We want to Tortur… I mean help some anime characters!

BBRD: (spins around like mad)

SF: (spins around like mad) 

(Dorky classroom appears around them)

SF: so who do we want to tor.. I mean help today

BBRD: Well I just happen to have a list (pulls out list)

SF: (looking at list) you've thought about this before haven't you

BBRD: tee hee. The first person on our list iiiiissssss VASH!!! (opens random door that just appeared)

(Vash can be seen inside eating donuts)

Vash: num num num num (shoveling lots of donuts into his mouth)

BBRD: (Grabs Vash by the collar) come on Vash 

Vash: NO, DONUTS! (desperately reaches for donuts)

SF: you can take the donuts with you.

Vash: ^ ^ (grabs donuts and continues eating)

SF and BBRD: (watch Vash eat)

BBRD: 0.o

SF: 0.o. Just go sit down ( points to very small chair)

BBRD: … Um, the next people are Kurama, Hiei, and Kuabara( Attempts to open another random door)

SF: ( Takes giant hammer and smashes BBRD with it) I GET TO OPEN THE DOOR THIS TIME!

BBRD: No way! I'm opening it ( takes out giant metal pan and hits SF)

SF: you got to open the door last time

BBRD: ok you can get hiei and kuabara but I get to go get kurama ^ ^

SF: fine

BBRD: ( gets dreamy look ) Kurama

SF and BBRD go in the door

SF: ( comes out dragging hiei and kuabara)

Kuabara: hey, let go of me

Hiei: what are you doing let go of me

SF: ( getting angry)

Kuabara: you better let me go

SF: that's it…

(please wait)

( cheesy elevator music plays)

SF: (comes back dragging a knocked out kuabara and hiei. Puts them on very small chairs)

BBRD: ( comes out cuddling kurama) you sit right here

Kurama: Er…ok

BBRD: the next people are Inuyasha and fluffy (cuddles with kurama) 

SF: I guess I'll get them. (goes into random door)

(fluffy and Inuyasha are fighting each other)

SF: (Grabs both of them and pulls them through the door)

Fluffy: Release me mortal

SF: I'm not a mortal. I'm a fair. SomeFAIRY not SomeMortal. Can't you read?

Fluffy:…

Inuyasha: What are you doing?

SF: (drags Fluffy and Inuyasha to the kiddy chairs.) Sit here

Inuyasha and Fluffy: (sit down)

SF: Bobo, go get Miroku

BBRD: Just a minute (gives kurama kiss)

Kurama:0.o

BBRD: (goes into door and drags Miroku out)

Miroku: Will you bear my child?

BBRD: perve (punches him)

Miroku: (goes to SF) will you?

SF: (punches Miroku) sit down

Miroku: (Sits on kiddy chair)

BBRD : the next people are chibodee and domon

SF: (opens yet another door) I'll go get them 

Mean while the other anime characters begin to talk amongst themselves

Inuyasha: (notices Kuabara who's still knocked out . Hiei isn't) 0.o… Does anyone know why were here

Hiei: I don't know but this is becoming annoying

Kurama: (still in shock) 0.o

Fluffy: (mumbling) Stupid fairy

Vash: whats with these chairs

Miroku: My butts going numb

BBRD: All of you shut up!

SF: (comes back dragging Chibodee and Domon)

Chibodee: Hey ,what are you doing

Domon: you're with the Dark Gundam aren't you, AREN'T YOU

SF: The dark gundams dead stupid

Domon: NO, it lives on… it lives ON! ah hahahahahahaha

Everyone:0.o

SF: Good thing we didn't decide to get him last

Domon: I will find you kyogee

BBRD: right… This is taking to long (Snaps fingers)

(Wofei, Kenshin and Ryoga appear)

Ryoga: oh no, this isn't Akane's house

Wofei: INJUSTICE

Kenshin: Wha… where am I (scoots chair a bit) and whats with these chairs?

SF: we'll tell you in a minute. First everyone put your chairs into a circle

Inuyasha: this is stupid

BBRD: ( Attempts to hit him with yet another random door)

SF: Nooo (runs up to Inuyasha and hugs him) Don't hit him

BBRD: why not

SF: (still hugging him)he's too cute to hit

Inuyasha : (trying to get free) let go of me!

SF: Never! ^ ^

Inuyasha: (pouts)

Kenshin: (Takes chair and puts it in the circle. Turns to Hiei who's beside him) Hi my name is kenshin

Hiei: Don't talk to me

BBRD: (grows huge head) BE NICE (Eats Hiei then spits him out)

Everyone except SF& BBRD: 0.o Ewwww

BBRD: Okay now where were we

SF: we put the chairs in the circle

BBRD: right, now lets Introduce ourselves. Say your name and one thing about yourself

Everyone except BBRD&SF: (still scared) ok

SF: first we'll start with you (points to domon)

Domon: (stands) My name is Domon Kashu and I will defeat the dark gundam

SF: the dark gundams already dead

Domon: That's just what they want you to think . it LIVES

SF: whatever

BBRD: (whispers to chibodee) I don't remember him being this nuts! What happened?

Chibodee: (whispers) Rain left him for a gundam mechanic

Domon: no she didn't . The dark Gundam stole her!

Chibodee: right domon of course she was

Domon: (Breaks down in tears)

BBRD: um, let's move on to the next person

Vash: ( gets up) My names Vash and I like donuts ( eats donuts like a crazy person)

Everyone:0.o

SF: next person

Ryoga : (gets up) My names Ryoga and I think I'm in the wrong place

BBRD: no you're in the right place

Ryoga: But I really think

BBRD: YOU'RE IN THE RIGHT PLACE!

Ryoga: Oh good (sits) 

BBRD : Next person

Hiei : (stands) My name is Hiei and I hate you all

BBRD: that's nice

SF: You Hate me? (tears up) wahhhh, you HATE ME

BBRD:-,- Next person

SF: (still crying) he HATES me

Chibodee: (stands) My names chibodee and I like to box. See (takes gloves and hits kenshin)

Kenshin: X . X

BBRD: Don't hit kenshin! (takes giant pen and hits chibodee)

Chibodee: X . X

SF: (stops crying and starts laughing at chibodee) ah hahahaha

BBRD: Next person

Fluffy: My name is Lord Sesshomaru and my greatest desire is to obtain the tetsuiaga (eyes Inuyasha's sword)

Inuyasha: (holds sword protectively)

SF: Sha Shesha

BBRD: shesshyoomareu

SF: how do you say that again?

Fluffy: Shessomaru

BBRD: well since we can't pronounce your name well just call you fluffy

Fluffy: fluffy? Whats a fluffy

SF: thats your nick name silly

Fluffy: don't call me that 

BBRD: well call you what we want!

Fluffy: …(Sits and pouts)

SF: (next person)

Kenshin: my names kenshin and I made a vow never to kill again

SF and BBRD: (clap)

Inuyasha: wuss

SF and BBRD: (BBRD hits him and SF kicks him)

Inuyasha: OW

BBRD: I thought you said he was to cute to hit

SF: so I kicked him

BBRD:-.- Next person

Kurama: My names Kurama and I used to be a fox Demon

BBRD: Kurama(faints)

Kurama: …um, is she okay

SF: (fanning BBRD) she's fine

BBRD: (unconscious with tongue out)

SF: next person

Inuyasha: (stands) My name is Inuyasha and I'm…

BBRD: (snaps back into consciousness) searching for the shards of the shikon jewel in order to become a full demon

Inuyasha: actually I was going to say I was hungry. Got any food?

SF: Vash, why don't you give him a donut 

Vash : what?

SF: Give Inuyasha a donut

Vash: What?

SF: -.- nevermind (snaps fingers and bowl of chips appears in Inu's hands)

Inuyasha : thanks (sits)

SF: next person

Miroku: my names Miroku and I have a wind tunnel in my hand 

Vash: really! Let me see

Miroku : Okay ( takes off beads and wind tunnel starts sucking stuff in)

Vash : (holding on to side of wall) that's so cool!

SF: Close it! CLOSE IT! 

Miroku: ( puts beads back on)

Everyone: (Falls Down)

BBRD: Next person

Kuabara: my name is kuabara and I have a spirit sword

BBRD: kuabara (eye twitch)

Kuabara: is she okay

SF: shes fine

BBRD: (eye twitch)

SF: Next person

Wofei: My names wofei and I fight INJUSTICE

BBRD: riiiiiight

Wofie: Silence you WOMAN

SF: what did you say?

BBRD: (hits him with a giant hammer)

SF: dork…Is that everyone

BBRD: Yep, okay you all need real help

SF: so you are all going to the other room and we will call you one by one. Because helping you all at once is impossible.

Chibodee: hey

SF&BBRD: SILENCE(start to grow)

Everyone except SF&BBRD: (run to door and get stuck in it)

Ryoga: Hey, stop pushing

Inuyasha : okay whos elbow was that

Domon: Ow, that hurt

BBRD-.- (Snaps fingers and door becomes bigger)

Everyone except SF and BBRD: (Fall)

BBRD: (Snaps fingers again and door returns to normal and closes)

SF: this is so much fun

BBRD: yeah Its a lot more fun than watching the blank TV screen.

SF: Okay, Call in the first person

BBRD:CHIBODEE

To Be continued

Review, Review, Review and we Write More, Write More, Write More


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: we don't own all the stuff we said we didn't own last time

Hello, hello time to start the sessions. If you are way too sensitive and will be hurt if we make fun of anime characters tell some one who cares.

Last time we finished the intros.

SF: okay who's first

BBRD: CHIBODEE

Chibodee: (comes in looking annoyed and sits down)

SF: now chibodee we are all aware of your "problem" and we want to help you.

Chibodee: I don't have a problem!

SF: You're in DENIAL

BBRD: yeah, no one has hair like that

Chibodee: whats wrong with my hair?

BBRD: Um, have you looked in the mirror lately. IT'S PINK AT THE TOP! What' did you get drunk and stumble into a crappy hair salon.

Chibodee: IT'S PINK!? … no … no it can't be.

SF: (gives him a mirror)

Chibodee: what the f…?

SF: hey no cursing pink boy

Chibodee: Don't call me that!

BBRD: ha ha ha pink boy, pink boy!

Chibodee: stop that! Leave me alone! (Runs out crying)

BBRD: (still laughing)

SF: (trying not to laugh) well I guess we got rid of his ego problem to ah hahahahaha

BBRD: that was hilarious!

SF: Yeah, so who's next

BBRD: INUYASHA

Inuyasha: (comes in and sits down)

SF: (runs up and jumps on his lap)

Inuyasha: oof, hey get off me!

SF: Never! ^ ^ (hugs him)

BBRD: SF, calm down and get off of Inuyasha

SF: Nooo (hugs him tighter)

BBRD: -.- Fine you can sit on his lap.

SF: ^ ^

Inuyasha: hey. I never said she could sit on my lap

BBRD: You want to try to pry her off

Inuyasha: (looks at SF clinging to him ) No

BBRD: all right then. We're here to talk about your obsession

Inuyasha: Kikyo is not an obsession

SF: how did you know she was going to say Kikyo? OBSESSION.

BBRD: Okay . first we need to break the bond you have with kikyo by killing her

Inuyasha : I am not killing kikyo

BBRD: OK we'll practice on a dummy ( gives Inuyasha a blow up kikyo dummy and a needle) 

SF: Pop her!

Inuyasha: Wait just a second ( very slowly walks toward dummy with needle)

BBRD: This is taking to long ( Pushes Inuyasha in to dummy)

Inuyasha: (Pops dummy)

(dummy kikyo flys around and lands on the floor)

Inuyasha: that was kinda fun

SF and BBRD: ( clap) 

Inuyasha: can I do it again?

BBRD: sure! ( gives him lots of dummys)

Iuyasha: (starts popping them all) ah hahahahahaha

BBRD: 0.o

SF: 0.o ,okay that's enough of that ( waves hands and dummys disappear)

Inuyasha: awwww (sits down and SF hops on his lap again)

Now that that's over we need to help you move on. Is there anyone in your life you might like

Inuyasha: well…

BBRD: then you should seize the day and ask her out!

Inuyasha: okay

BBRD: um SF, you're going to have to let go of Inuyasha

SF: noooooo(crys into Inuyasha's shirt)

Inuyasha: stop that! Your getting snot all over me!

BBRD: SF, Let go.

SF: (sniff) ok (lets go)

Inuyasha: (leaves the room trying to wipe the snot off his shirt)

SF: (crys)

BBRD: Its ok SF well bring ryoga in next.

SF: Ryoga? ^ ^

BBRD: RYOGA

Ryoga: Okay….UM wheres the door?

BBRD: somebody help ryoga find the door

Fluffy: (kicks Ryoga in)

Ryoga: oof (gets up and sits down in the chair)

SF: (jumps on Ryoga's lap)

Ryoga: Um,okay

BBRD: Okay Ryoga, we think you have a very bad sense of direction

Ryoga: how did you know that (gets up)

SF: Waaaa (grabs on to ryoga's neck)

Ryoga: Did ranma tell you?

BBRD: sit down Ryoga

Ryoga: (sits)

SF: It's kinda obvious

BBRD: have you ever tried using a map

Ryoga: yeah

BBRD: and?

Ryoga: I got lost on the map to

SF&BBRD: (Anime fall)

BBRD: Maybe we should focus on your other problems

Ryoga: What other problems? You mean turning into p-chan? Can you help me with that!? Do you have a spring of drowned man?

BBRD: actually I was talking about your teeth

Ryoga: My teeth?

SF: ya. you gots fangs

BBRD: lets bring in a dentist. (waves hand and dentist appears)

Dentist: hello there

Ryoga: well he dosen't look so bad

Dentist: (turns to BBRD) I forgot the novocaine. Is that okay

BBRD: That's fine.

Ryoga: what!?

Dentist: lets just get you strapped in ( Straps appear out of nowhere)

Ryoga: Is this gonna hurt?

Dentist: well,(Finishes strapping Ryoga in) yes

Ryoga: Ahhhhh(struggles)

SF: (Been on Ryoga's lap the whole time) ya strapped in with ryoga. OW! Not so tight dentist dude.

Dentist: Sorry (loosens strap) now ryoga, open your mouth.

Ryoga: (closes mouth tight)

SF: come on. Don't you want to get rid of those fangs?

Ryoga: Noooooo

SF: his mouth is open. Do it now

Dentist: (drills his fangs down. Takes about 3 seconds)

Ryoga: oooo. Hey, that didn't hurt at all

Dentist: you should feel it in 3,2…

Ryoga: OW!

Dentist: hehe I told you it would hurt

SF: poor Ryoga (hugs him)

Ryoga: (Blush) You still like me even though I turn into a pig?

SF: p-chan is sooooo cute!

BBRD: okay, time for the next person

SF: What? (tears up) but but

BBRD: you'll see him again

SF: Okay, Bye Ryoga 

Ryoga: Bye

SF: okay, who's next

BBDR: WOFEI

To Be Continued.

The next parts gonna be really funny. We'll have wofei, Vash, and Miroku!


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own all the stuff I said I didn't own last time. I do own Somefairy and my sister owns Bobo the rabbit demon.

Bbrd: okay who is next?

SF: Wofei

Wofei:* comes in with a big glare*(like always)*looks around* women you are an INJUSTICE 

BBRD: can I kill him

SF: not yet we have to help him first

Wofei: I need no help

BBRD: Yes you do. first you say Injustice way too much

SF : yeah

Wofei: I do not

BBRD: well lets just go to this videotape I made of you saying INJUSTICE

SF: why did you make that tape?

BBRD: I was bored

Wofei is in the grocery store pushing a shopping cart around. He reaches for the last can of beans, but an old lady grabs them first and walks away

Wofei on screen: INJUSTICE

Wofei is eating at a restaurant. A waitress bumps his chair and spills food on his shirt

Wofei on screen: INJUSTICE

Wofie is walking down the street and a lady, accidentally steps on his foot

Wofei on screen: INJUSTICE

Wofei: you making that tape is an INJUSTICE 

BBRD:*sighs*

SF: I don't think we're going to get him off the INJUSTICE

BBRD: well lets just move on to the next problem

Wofei : I have no problems 

BBRD: yes you do. you're a sexist

Wofei: you think I am sexy

BBRD: EWWWWWW, as if I mean you hate women

Wofei : of course, I do they are an INJUSTICE

SF: Well we have "special" treatment for you sexist. We call "Bo Bo's treatment," BBRD if you will

BBRD:* pulls out whistle and blows*

The room starts to shake

Wofei: what is that 

A mob of feminist come and spot Wofei

Feminist #1:there he is

Feminist#2: let get him

The mod takes out various objects and start hitting Wofei

Wofie: INJUSTICE

Meanwhile back in the other room the anime characters were getting bored so they decided to play a little game.

(TV is on with a bloody war movie)

Vash: Okay, this is how the game works. Every time someone gets shot you take a drink.

Kenshin: I'm against alcohol

Hiei: you're against every thing wuss

Kenshin: I am not a wuss

Inuyasha: hahaha wuss

Kenshin: fine give me a shot glass

Ryoga: Um, where are the shot glasses

Fluffy: there right in front of you fool

Ryoga: I don't see them

Vash: HE GOT SHOT!

Everyone: (takes a drink )

Kurama: this is an interesting game

Kenshin: this stuff tastes pretty good

Inuyasha: ah hahahahaha

Vash: shh shh we'll miss them getting shot!

Everyone: (watches movie for a while

Kuabara: wow, for a bloody war movie people don't get shot a lot

Fluffy: your all fools

Inuyasha: I am not a fool (Takes vash's gun and shoots fluffy)

Fluffy: X,X

Everyone:0.o…(takes a drink)

BBRD: (opens door. Feminists can be heard beating up wofei) what are you all doing (notices fluffy)OH MY GOSH!

Fluffy: X.X

BBRD: (runs too fluffy and waves hand. Fluffy's wound disappears.) Okay, who shot fluffy?

Everyone:(silence)

BBRD: will you all atleast try to behave?

Everyone: (nods)

BBRD: ( rolls eyes and closes door)

Vash:…want to play again

Everyone except fluffy: ^ ^ yeah!

Back in the other room the feminists were finishing beating up wofei. They pick up there various oversized objects and leave.

Wofei: X.X

SF: Um, Wofei (pokes Wofei) are you dead?

BBRD: He's not dead (picks up wofei) he's just knocked out (throws him in other room)

SF: Okay who's next?

BBRD: VASH

Vash: (walks in eating donuts) hello

BBRD: hello Vash, please sit down

Vash: (sits) so whats up

SF: Vash, we think you have an addiction

Vash: (eating donuts) an addiction huh?

BBRD: yes

Vash: (continues to eat)

BBRD:…

SF:…Vash, your addicted to donuts

Vash: what?! That's crazy talk. (continues to eat)

BBRD: all right, then give me that box of donuts.

Vash: (holds donuts protectively) back off the donuts.

SF: (attempts to grab donuts)

Vash: (attempts to bite SF's fingers off)

BBRD: see, you do have an addiction.

Vash: (pulls out gun and points it at SF)

SF: EEK

Vash: Okay back off the donuts and no one gets hurt

BBRD: Okay Vash, calm down. We'll let you have your donuts. You don't want to hurt anyone.

Vash: SHUT UP (gets up and backs towards door still holding gun)

Okay . I got the donuts. Back OFF and no one gets hurt. (Backs up then leaves)

SF: …Well, that was interesting

BBRD: yeah I wasn't expecting that from Vash,

SF: Um… So who's next

BBRD: Miroku

Miroku: (comes in and sits down) So, why have you brought me here

SF: Because you have a problem that we want to help you with

Miroku: Problem?…You mean my wind tunnel! The curse set by naraku! You can get rid of that!

BBRD: no silly were talking about your other problem

Miroku:…what other problem

SF: Um, this need you have to feel up every girl you see and ask them to bear your child.

Miroku: But I must find someone to bear my child before…

BBRD: Yeah yeah before your wind tunnel consumes. That pick up line is so old

Miroku: But its true!

BBRD: Whatever, anyway were going to help you become not perverted. The first thing were going to do iiiis…(dramatic pause as she reaches into a bag that just appeared)…(pulls out ring) Make you wear this ring.

Miroku: (takes ring)…Um, okay (puts on ring)

SF: this ring will shock you whenever you do something perverted

Miroku: What!? (desperately trys to pull ring off) it won't come off!

BBRD: that's because I covered it with Bobo's Superdy duperty really good glue.not sold in stores.

Miroku: (still struggling to get ring off)

SF: Okay lets let you practice not being perverted (snaps fingers and really sleazy girl appears)

Miroku: (nosebleed) ^ ^ ( runs to girl) will you bear my child?

Girl: Um…

Miroku: (gets shocked)OW ( starts trying to grope girl and gets shocked again) OW (and again) OW (and again) OW.

SF: Um, I think we're gonna kill him.

BBRD: right (snaps fingers and girl disappears)

SF: Well, whatever you're cured with the ring

Miroku: But-but

BBRD: Next person (kicks Miroku out the door)

SF: Who's next

BBRD: DOMON

To Be Continued

****

Domon, Hiei and Kenshin are next. Please review!


	4. ch 4

Disclaimer: I don't own all that stuff

Last time Domon was about to have his time

BBRD: DOMON

Domon: (walks in mumbling about the dark gundam)

SF: Domon, the dark gundam is dead.

Domon: no, it LIVES

BBRD: we need to get rain back for him,

Domon: Rain was stolen by the dark gundam!

BBRD: no, rain left you for a gundam mechanic

SF: lets just go find rain

(Music plays)

*Song notes * Lets go on a magical journey *song notes *

(SF, BBRD, and Domon are in a rowboat)

SF&BBRD: Stroke, stroke, stroke…

Domon: (panting)

BBRD: we are here  


SF: now to find rain 

(all go into large building. Inside there are world leaders having a very important meeting. Rain is giving a presentation)

Rain: We will never achieve peace if we don't work together!

World Leaders: (applause)

SF: (claps and world leaders disappear leaving Rain)

Domon: Rain,

Rain: Domon? What are you doing here? And where did all the world leaders go?

SF: Oh there fine I took care of them

( world leaders are tied up in another room being forced to watch episodes of Big O)

World Leaders: (struggling) NO! NO!

SF: hehehe

BBRD: So Rain why did you leave Domon?

Rain: I left him because he kept mumbling about the dark gundam all the time

Domon: that's because it's coming back. I can FEEL IT!

Rain: …

BBRD:…

SF:….

Rain: See what I mean

BBRD: wow we thought you left him for a gundam mechanic

Rain: what? I never left him for a gundam mechanic. That's just what I told chibodee so he'd back off.

Domon: What!?

BBRD: Quiet Domon. SO what are you doing these days

Rain: I'm a negotiator for the World Leaders

SF: WOW!…Well we came here to ask you to give all that up and be Domon's Girlfriend again.

Rain: NO WAY! I could never leave my work!

BBRD: aw please

Rain : No way!

(Suddenly theres a thump heard outside the door , and then the sound of running feet)

World leader #1: (opens door and comes in looking angry)

SF: EEK! oh no the world leaders escaped!

Rain: what!? What did you do with them?

SF: I tied them up and made them watch episodes of Big O.

BBRD: 0.o…that was truly cruel.

SF: hehehe

World leader #1: (breathing heavily) how d-dare you make us watch episodes of Big O.

World leader #2: (starts sobbing uncontrollably)

World leader # 1: Keep it together, man. Rain, are these your friends

Rain: N-No!

BBRD: Aww don't be shy. We're best of friends

SF: yeah, (grabs Domon) and this is her boyfriend

Rain: no, no he's not

World leader # 1: RAIN, YOUR FIRED!

Rain: B-but

World leader # 1: DID YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE FIRED! GET OUT NOW!

SF: Lets go. Now!

Rain: …

(back at the room)

BBRD: So ,Domon, now what do you think about the dark gundam?

Domon: IT LIVES

SF: Oh for crying out loud

Meanwhile, back in the other room, all the anime characters were doing various things. Everyone who hadn't seen SF and BBRD yet were very nervous. Except for Kenshin who was drunk.

Kenshin: wo hoo!

Miroku: (trying to get ring off) I can't get it off!

Inuyasha: (mumbling) I want to pop another one of those dummies

Ryoga: (still looking for the shot glasses)

Hiei and Fluffy: (having a staring contest)

Wofei: (Still knocked out)

Kuabara: (poking Wofei)

Kurama: (sleeping)zzzzzz

Vash: (eating donuts)

Chibodee: (trying to dye hair) come on , come on (looks in mirror) NO! ITS STILL PINK!

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound just outside the wall.

Fluffy: (Glances toward sound)

Hiei: I win

Kurama: snort(wakes up and looks toward sound)

Rumbling is getting louder and louder. The rumbling is so bad the whole room is shaking.

Chibodee: what the?

The whole wall smashes in and…THE DARK GUNDAM APPEARS!  
Everyone: 0.o

BBRD: (opens door) okay, did one of you shoot fluffy again? (sees dark gundam) *shock *

SF: (comes over with Domon and Rain) whats happening BBRD? (sees Dark Gundam) What the?

Domon: See, See, I told you it lives

Rain: (mouth hanging open in shock)

BBRD: (snaps fingers and sword appears in hands) May I?

SF: go ahead

BBRD: (Drags Dark Gundam in other room. The sound of metal being torn up can be heard. BBRD comes out)

SF: well, I guess Domon was right (goes into other room)

BBRD: yeah I guess (goes into other room)

Rain: (still in shock) …

Everyone else: …(goes back to what they were doing)

SF: so whos next?

BBRD: HIEI

Hiei: (comes in looking peeved. Sits down) you know I don't plan on taking advice from a hyper rabbit demon and a messed up fairy.

SF: wow hes the first one who hasn't thought we were mortals

BBRD: I'll take that as a complement.

Hiei: fools

SF: Anyway, as you may have noticed you have lots 

BBRD: and lots

SF: and lots of problems

BBRD: so, I made a list of possible cures

Hiei: I told you I'm not taking advice from you!

BBRD: Yeah I thought you might say that. SO I ll tell you this. If you don't do all the things on my list I'll(dramatic pause) 

take out your third demon eye thingy.

Hiei: you don't have that kind of power.

BBRD: oh yeah? Watch this ( sticks her hand in his head and pulls out his eye)

Hiei: 0.o

BBRD: (puts eye back in) so listen and do everything we say.

Hiei:…

BBRD: Okay the first thing on the list iiis. Stand on your head and clap three times.

Hiei: what?!

SF: what?! 

BBRD: hey, it works on hiccups

Hiei: (stands on his head and claps three times)

BBRD: Do you feel any better?

Hiei: no

BBRD: oh well, lets try the next thing

(6 hours later)

BBRD: do you feel any better?

Hiei: no

BBRD: But that's the last thing on the list!

SF: what are we going to do

BBRD: (thinks)

SF: (thinks) OW. Hey I've got it

BBRD: what?

SF: this will fix everything (gets a big stamp, dips it inn red ink and stamps it on hiei's head) perfect (the stamp reads 

incurable)

BBRD: Yay

SF: Okay Hiei we're done.

Hiei: (gets up and walks out) your both fools.

BBRD and SF: bye

SF: okay whos next

BBRD: KENSHIN

Kenshin: (staggers in with a shot glass and a bottle of tequila. sits down)

SF; Now Kenshin, you have a problem with killing people don't you?

Kenshin: hiccup

BBRD: Its okay to kill them if they're really evil, or they really get on your nerves.

Kenshin: hiccup

SF: Um Kenshin, are you okay?

Kenshin: (fell asleep)zzzzzzzz

BBRD: WAKE UP  


Kenshin: (wakes up abruptly) He got shot! (pours tequila and takes a drink0

BBRD: Hmmm, this could work to our advantage(pulls out machine gun) here Kenshin.

Kenshin: (takes gun) what is it?

SF: it's a machine gun

Kenshin; hiccup

BBRD: (snaps fingers and shishio appears) Okay what do we do to shishio

Kenshin: shishio you @#$%

BBRD: 0.o

SF:0.o

Kenshin: I'm gonna (shoots gun)

Shishio: X.X

Kenshin: He got shot!( takes a drink)

SF: He's cured!

BBRD: that was easy

Kenshin: Seya ladies (staggers out)

SF: you think we should have gotten the gun back from him

BBRD: Na, what could happen

Kenshin: ( holding up a bank) ah ahhahahahahahah gimme all your money

SF: Okay who's next?

BBRD: FLUFFY

To Be Continued

****

Authors note: Killing people is NOT OKAY no matter how evil they are. We just used it in our FICTIONAL story. Now with that said Fluffy Kuabara and Kurama are up next. See you soon! Please Review!


	5. chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: don't own all that stuff.

Authors note: last chappie, last chappie hope you enjoy. 

Last time we left off with Fluffy

BBRD: FLUFFY

Fluffy: (walks in and sits down) My name is Shesshomaru

SF: Sessha sa sessh

BBRD: Sheshiomariua

Fluffy: Never mind.

BBRD: After extensive observations of you we decided that you need help and have come up with a cure.

SF: wait, what extensive observations

BBRD: remember that stake out we did

SF: (remembering)

(flash)

BBRD and SF are in a stake out van descised as a clown car with fluffy on the screen. SF is playing a video game and BBRD is sleeping.

(flash)

SF: oh yeah 

BBRD: Any way, Fluffy, you need help and we've found a cure.

SF: you need a hug

BBRD: (claps and all of the anime characters appear in room)

SF: Okay everyone. Give fluffy a hug

Hiei: no way!

BBRD: do you want to keep that demon eye thingy?

Hiei: …

Fluffy: I don't want a hug

BBRD: to bad ( makes fluffy become paralyzed while everyone gives him a hug)

Fluffy: (Traumatized)

SF: Well, he's traumatized for life

BBRD: oh well ( snaps fingers and all anime characters appear in other room)

SF: so who's the next person?

BBRD: the next person is…..oh no

SF: what ? who is it? ( takes list from BBRD and looks at it) Oh my

SF:KUABARA  
Kuabara: ( comes in and sits down)

BBRD: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ( runs to corner and goes in to fetal position)

Kuabara: Um, is she okay?

SF: she's fine. Any way your problem is that BBRD dreamed that you turned in to a power ranger.

BBRD: (eye twitch) power ranger

SF: and we think that's creepy. So we're gonna give you a MAKE OVER!

Kuabara: What?! No way!

SF: your problem ( snaps fingers and Kuabara turns into a woman)

BBRD: (* comes out of the fetal position) he's cued

SF: Okay you can go now

Kuabara: but –but

SF: GOODBYE ( kicks him out)

SF: okay who's next?

BBRD: KURAMA

Kurama : (walks in looking confused sits down)

BBRD: ^ ^ ( goes over and cuddles with Kurama

Kurama: … okay

SF: Okay Kurama, you've been brought here because…because… Hey BBRD, why did you bring Kurama here?

BBRD: tee hee (hugs kurama again)

SF: -.- sorry Kurama

Kurama: Uh, its okay

SF: okay who's next

BBRD: that's everyone, Let's go

BBRD,SF, and Kurama go into the other room. BBRD is holding Kurama's arm. The TV is still on.

SF: okay everyone ( notices t.v.) hey… how did you get that stuff on the t.v.

Vash: what stuff

BBRD: all the people and things on the screen

Vash: well' it's a t.v. is supposed to have that

SF: ours doesn't have that

Vash: well maybe it's broken

BBRD: could you look at it

Vash: Sure!

BBRD: ( snaps fingers and everyone appears at SF and BBRD's house)

SF: (points to t.v.)there it is

Vash; (inspects t.v.) it looks fine to me. Did you try turning it down.

BBRD: Turning it on? How do you do that?

Vash: you mean you've never turned on the t.v.? what did you watch

SF: the blank screen

Vash: -.- well heres how you turn it on. ( takes the remote and very slowly presses the on button. The t.v. turned on )

SF&BBRD: oooooooooooh

BBRD: okay, thank you 

SF; yeah you can all leave now

Kuabara: hey, turn me back into a guy!

Ryoga: But SF, what about us?

SF&BBRD: WATCHING T.V.

Kuabara: (leaves)

Ryoga: (leaves)

Everyone but SF AND BBRD: (leaves)

BBRD: hey Kurama, come back here (grabs Kurama)

Kurama: but –but (BBRD hugs him) oh nevermind

So SF and BBRD watched T.V. and they all lived happily ever after. Except for Kurama.

Kurama: help me!

BBRD: (cuddle)

****

THE END ( or is it?) 

not really. Theres going to be a sequel. Bobo the rabbit demon and Somefairy lose the remote. Coming to a fanfiction site near yoooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Bye for now R&R please!


End file.
